mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Eins Plus
Eins Plus is Defunct German public television network owned by ARD. The channel broadcasts entertainment, series, movies, reality shows programmings. History The digital channel started on August 29, 1997 together with Eins Extra and Eins Festival at the Internationale Funkausstellung Berlin under the name Eins Muxx. Eins Muxx sent the program of the first time-delayed. So the broadcasts were sent before or after the broadcast in the first. The slogan of the station was "Mehr vom Ersten. In 2000 there were considerations within the ARD to revise the digital transmitter Eins Muxx. Two working groups worked on new concepts for the transmitter. One concept was the transformation of the station into a youth channel, an alternative was the transformation into a music channel. Between 14 and 29 August 2004, Eins Muxx was replaced by the special transmitter Athen 1 ARD/ZDF on the occasion of the Summer Olympic Games in Athens. After the ARD introduced a new appearance, finally on April 23, 2005, all three digital channels were visually revised and Eins Muxx was simultaneously renamed Eins Plus, but initially kept its transmission scheme. On October 29, 2005, the concept of the station was revised. Under the motto "Mehr fürs Leben", Eins Plus became a service and advice sender. The previously red logo was given the new color green. The program was structured and divided into four-hour blocks. Each block got its own color. The topics were: life (orange), travel (light orange), cooking (yellow), nature (green), health (light blue) and knowledge (blue). On Sundays, the regular transmission scheme was interrupted by three additional topics: Sunday tour (dark green), focus (red) and consumer magazines (purple). The four-hour topics were aired four hours each day. For example, on Monday at 8:00 and on Tuesday at 12:00. Under the displayed logo a slanting bar with changing colors was displayed, where you could see the theme of the currently broadcasted theme block. At the beginning of 2009, the transmission scheme was revised again and one waived the previous broadcasting times of the topic blocks. A prime time to broadcast magazines and documentaries, as well as a new afternoon programming featuring education and science programs. At the same time, Eins Plus launched its first self-produced and moderated broadcasts starting on February 13, 2009. These included the three magazines in.puncto, leben! and Lecker Hoch 3. On March 7, 2010, Eins Plus launched Wissenswerk. Thereafter, more and more new programs were repeatedly tested on Eins Plus. At the end of 2011, Eins Plus also began to include entertainment programs in the program, including films that did not previously appear in the program (eg home video), or the advice show Dings vom Dach. After a program reorganization on April 30, 2012, the new 14-to-30-year-olds will be addressed by means of new formats in prime time. 4 The station also brought on board Sarah Kuttner (Ausflug mit Kuttner) or Grimme prize winner Philipp Walulis (Walulis sieht Fern). Other new formats include the music show BEATZZ, the documentary's Braintuning, the computer game magazine RELOAD and the talk and report format Klub Konkret. The youth program is characterized by a logo, which resembles a stencil painting with running colors. On November 27, 2012, Südwestrundfunk expressed the wish to merge Eins Plus with a digital program of ZDF. The newly emerging in this merger transmitter is to be produced jointly by ARD and ZDF and address primarily to a young audience. The ZDF expressed cautious and pointed out that a decision of the policy would be unavoidable. However, the ZDF had already expressed similar in advance and closed. an attitude of ZDFkultur in favor of a joint ARD and ZDF youth channel is not enough. In 2013, the logo of Eins Plus was revised and added the word "Eins". In September 2013, the range of programs for young viewers was expanded to 16 hours per day. The website of the station is to be renewed and Eins Plus receives the new motto "Fernsehen für Dich!" From December 5, 2013 to September 30, 2016, Eins Plus broadcast in parallel in HD and standard resolution. Programmings * 1080NerdScope * 7 Tage … * Auf 3 Sofas durch... * Ausflug mit Kuttner … * Beatzz * Beatzz in Concert * Berlin2Shanghai * Braintuning * DASDING.tv * Die Backpacker * EinsPlus Charts * Es geht um mein Leben! * In Deutschland um die Welt * in.puncto * It's Fashion * Klub Konkret * LateLine – mit Jan Böhmermann * LEBEN! * Mission Mittendrin * My Hometown * Quiz@home * Reload * slam attack! * StandUpMigranten * vernetzt - verkuppelt - verliebt * Walulis sieht fern * Waschen. Schneiden. Reden. * Wer’s bringt, gewinnt * WTF?! Wissen, Testen, Forschen * Wir sind Deutschland * Wochenwebschau Logos Eins Muxx (1997-2005).png|First logo (1997-2005) Eins Plus (2005-2013).png|Second logo (2005-2013) Eins Plus (2013-2016).png|Last logo (2013-2016) Eins Plus HD (2013-2016).png|HD logo (2013-2016) Category:ARD Category:Defunct television channels Category:Defunct television channels in Germany Category:Closed in 2016 Category:Television channels in Germany Category:Launched in 1997 Category:Germany